Star Wars: The Grand Prix
by Raeror
Summary: Inspired by the anime IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix. Mecha Racing is the most popular sport in the galaxy, with The Star Wars Grand Prix as the top league. Teams of mech pilots battle not only obstacles but also each other in a dash for the finish line. Racers. start your engines.


"30 seconds left."

He heard the low hum of his machine, Brutus, pushing itself to the limit. The track in front of him disappeared as quickly as it came. He could see the finish line in the distance. So close. He was so close.

"Come on Finn," the voice in his headset encouraged. "You can do this."

As he reached the final section, Finn braced himself. Just move in as straight a line as possible.

He felt his body rock as the track turned him upside down and wobbled back and forth, try to shake Finn off of it with his head pointed at the ground. Don't lean. Don't lean. Stay on target. Stay on target.

"5 seconds." The voice was anxious. Come on...

The track stabilized itself and Finn powered through, crossing the finish line.

"GOT IT!" the voice said. "NEW PERSONAL BEST!"

"REALLY?" Finn couldn't believe it. "HOW MUCH TIME OFF?!"

"7 SECONDS!"

"7?!" Finn jumped up for joy. "WAHOOOOOO!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' KID?!" Another voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Wha-AAAHHH!" Finn slipped and landed back first, his mech scraping against the ground at high speed. "REY! COACH! HEEEEELP!

"Ah Christ!" The man grabbed his radio. "Chewie, we're gonna need you and the boys on the track. Finn's idiot ass crashed."

"Coach Han, I can explain!" Rey pointed at the screen. "You see, we've been training all day, and Finn just beat his record by 7 seconds, so I might has gotten a little excited and- please don't punish Finn for this. It was all my fault. Finn just got caught up in what I-."

"Save it kid." Han Solo cut her off. "We have to focus on cleaning this mess up before she-

Rey's expression went from panic to pure fear. "U-U-Uh, Coach..."

At the realization, Han's body tensed up. She was already right behind him. "Um... hey baby."

"DON'T YOU 'HEY BABY' ME, YOU JACKASS!" Leia Solo smacked her husband with a rolled-up newspaper. "SO YOU WANT TO HIDE THINGS FROM ME NOW, HUH?!"

"OW! OW! OW! Hey, it was all Rey's fault!" Han said, covering his head with his hands to protect himself. "She was the one that messed up Finn's concentration."

"You dirty, dirty man." Rey gasped. "How could you sell me out like that?"

"You said it yourself that this was your fault. Now take some responsibility!" He pressed.

The door to the Watch Hub opened. Poe Dameron walked into the Hub, groggily yawning, wearing a dirty white T-Shirt and jeans. "What is with all the yelling, honestly? That is just, so unnecessary."

Rey took the opportunity. "Finn set a new personal best with the Brutus, and things kinda got outta hand." She looked up at the screen. Chewbacca and the mech and medic crews were just getting on the track. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"And that mech better be too, or I'll shove my foot up his ass and ride him along the damn track!" Leia snapped.

"Wait, how do you set a new record for yourself, and crash?" Poe asked.

"What can I say, you three invent new ways to be stupid," Han said.

"At least they're out there training, Captain Beauty Sleep!" Leia said. "Poe, you need Finn and Rey's work ethic, or else you're not gonna last long in this business."

"This ain't no business to me ma'am." He flashed her a smile. "This is all pleasure."

"Won't be pleasure when you're getting your ass handed to you," Leia snapped back.

"Well if you insist ma'am, I'll take the Black One out for a little ride. I just wanted to make sure I was well rested for the Star Wars Grand Prix Opening Ceremony tonight."

"Oooh, can I join you in the Resistance, Poe?" Rey asked.

"Sure, why not?" Poe turned around and walked back to his room. "I'm gonna go get changed."

"See you guys later!" Rey bounded off to get suited up.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Han asked.

"I'm preparing myself. I don't know if I'm ready." Leia responded. "Do you think he's going to be there?"

"I'm not sure I want him to be there." Han took a seat. "On one hand, I know where he is, on the other... who he's with."

"I still regret it. We should have treated Ben better. We could have..." Leia paused, having trouble searching for the words. "This shouldn't have happened, Han."

"We did the best we could for him." Han affirmed. "We loved him, and he knew that."

"Dropping him off at his uncle's was the best we could do?" she asked, teary-eyed.

"You know it wasn't that simple." Han ran his fingers through his gray hair. "Besides, what's done is done. Now we have these idiots to deal with. They are our top priority now, Leia. We owe them that."

He stood up and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Leia. Everything's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright..."


End file.
